A Night Out West
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: Ezra gets a visit from a special someone during his stay in jail in One Day Out West. Slight crossover with XMen, but you don't have to know anything about them to get this. READ and REVIEW


**A Night Out West**

**Authors Note:** This particular fic was bon of too much writing of Brianna in one day, followed by watching One Day Out West. sigh I should know better, but I get such cool fics out of it!!

If you want to know more about Brianna, read 'observations' (coming soon) or any other of my X-Men fics, pretty much. A lot of my M7 stories have her too, so pick a story and get started!!

This takes place the night Ezra is in jail in One Day Out West.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfic, I would be directing them in either another season (at least) or another movie, sitting on Vin's lap, so don't bother trying to sue me. If you try, I'll have to sic Brianna on you, because she's the only one I own here.

If someone were to look at Brianna who didn't know her, all they would see was a woman leaning against a wall, mostly immersed in shadow. However, to anyone who knew her, they could see that she was angry. The tan duster she wore fluttered slightly in a nonexistent breeze and, every muscle was taunt, jaw muscles working steadily as she clenched and unclenched her jaw rhythmically. Watching the young sheriff of Four Corners exit the jail and head to the saloon, where the rest of his friends were already, she reached up one hand to tip her black hat to his retreating back. Brown eyes flashed with anger as she abruptly pushed away from the wall and into the meager light the moon offered.

Tan duster spread behind her like the wings of some bird of prey, hat pulled low over her eyes and wide, fast steps quickly eating up the distance between her and the building that JD had just left, she would have presented an imposing sight, had anyone been there to see it. The door flew open at her approach without a sound and closed itself behind her equally silently. Inside, she walked straight to the cells, stopping with the bars scarcely a centimeter from her nose. Brown eyes quickly took in the two prisoners in the cells, and they locked on the one farthest to the right. He wasn't awake, and she gave him a mental command to stay well asleep for several hours yet. After that, he could do whatever he wanted, as far as she was concerned. With that, she let her eyes slide back to the other man inside, who happened to be awake, green eyes boring into her brown ones from his seat on the bed.

With a slow gesture, she lifted both hands and ran them across the bars in front of her. In the wake of her fingers, the bars obligingly bent, allowing her to walk though the opening they created. Stepping through, she stopped, bars closing behind her. Lifting her right hand, she drew a horizontal line in the air with her index finger, and in response, the bars in front of her broke cleanly through the middle as if cut. With another gesture, they curled upward without a sound, touching the ceiling, and allowing her to walk through into the cell. With her sigh, they closed once more behind her, ending any hope of the prisoners escape. Before saying a word, she leaned against the bars of the cell casually, letting a long moment of silence elapse before speaking.

"Ezra, what the hell did you do to warrant getting cooped up in here? We both know the food's better out there."

"A repercussion of an unfortunate incident involving the newly arrived Judge Travis in Fort Laramie several years ago."

"Well, I can't break you out, because a) JD'd get blamed, and no one else wants to be sheriff, b)your new found friends would hunt both of us to the ends of the earth and c)I don't want to have to be sneaking out of town again when I could be snug in my bed. However, I did bring something relatively edible." She produced a bundle from a pocket and handed it to him, sliding down against the bars so she was crouched instead of standing.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked, and she winced, rubbing the shoulder that had take a bullet several weeks ago.

"It's fine. Just gotta be careful how I reach for stuff sometimes," a wry half-smile ghosted across her lips in anticipation of his response.

"As if you truly needed to." Shaking her head, the half-smile stayed in place.

"Nah, I don't, but there's a kind of satisfaction that comes from using your own body to do something that just isn't there when you do it other ways." They had both agreed long ago not to mention her more peculiar talents when there was even the slightest chance that someone could overhear. Sliding over so she could sit on the bed, she let her head rest on his shoulder, his hand coming up to stroke her hair, loose around her shoulders. Turning her head slightly towards him, she caught his passionate kiss easily, one hand coming up to caress the back of his neck. Coming up for air only when they had to, they could feel the others warm breath against their lips.

"Don't worry about Lucas- he won't wake up for hours," she whispered, almost reading his thoughts. Smiling slightly at how well she knew him, he kissed her again, both sets of arms wrapped tightly around the other person. Moaning softly, Brianna reluctantly pulled away from her lovers kiss, resting her forehead against his. "I have to go, love. JD'll be leaving the saloon soon, and neither of us can afford to have me caught here."

"Ah know." Ezra said softly, southern accent pronounced. He kissed her one more time before letting her up and she held his hand as long as she could, making the motions to open up the cell with his hand still entwined with hers. Sighing, she pulled away reluctantly, stepping out of the cell, and the bars closed behind her, locking him in. Opening the second set of bars, they closed slowly as though she really didn't want them to, at least not with her on this side.

Before closing the door, she turned and blew a kiss to the man standing behind the bars, smiling sadly.

"Don't worry, love, you'll be out soon." He shook his head with a smile almost that flashed his gold tooth, not saying a word. Closing the door, she walked away quickly, hat pulled down over her eyes again, and ducked into the shadows of an alley.

Emerging from the swinging doors of the saloon, JD thought for a moment that he saw someone leaving the jail, but he couldn't be sure, and when he returned to the jailhouse to see both Ezra and Lucas still inside, he didn't think about it anymore.

Ezra, however, was a different story...

April 19, 2007

REVIEW!!! see that little bluey-grey box thingy? That's there for a reason- to be used, so USE IT!!!


End file.
